Forgetting
by rach1803
Summary: Constance always tries to forget her past, but what if someone needs her to remember?
1. Chapter 1

**So heres an idea I've had for a while, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worst witch.**

* * *

><p>She felt the power leave her, the pain shot through her. She didn't cry; she couldn't. That would make it worse; screaming did no good, what was the point when no one would come? Tears burned her face as it struck her again, skin tearing veins burning.<p>

Constance Hardbroom's eyes shot open gasping for air and covered in sweat. She sat up nausea threatening to engulf her she tried to keep calm. It was only a dream. Those days where long behind her and she was in control now. It had been a long time since her powers had been used in such a way, against her. Her magic was more a comfort than a curse it did what she wanted it to do, help her, never hurt her; not anymore.

Her breathing slowed, her panic faded. It had been a long time since Constance had thought about her early life, it was something she didn't like to dwell on there were a lot of bad memories but, she reminded herself, life was different now; she was Constance Hardbroom potions mistress and deputy head of Cackles academy and she was powerful. Oh yes, if her years with Hecketty Broomhead had taught her one thing it was that, she was a witch not to be messed with. Constance got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror, relief flooded through her as she realised her tormented sleep had had no impact on her appearance. Stepping into the cold shower, (after all who would have warm?) Constance thought about her day ahead, there was a new girl arriving today Miss Cackle had informed her yesterday. The girl was transferring from a different school due to "_issues". _Constance had sighed at that, another problem child! Was it not bad enough she was expected to teach the likes of Mildred Hubble? Apparently not.

Stepping out of the shower Constance went back to her bedroom and changed into one of her trade mark dresses. They all looked the same to her pupils but to Constance each one was different but they all screamed the same message, authority. That was the way she liked it. After tying up her hair she glanced at her clock, 6:30. She still had time to do some work before having to wake the girls. Picking up some papers of her ordered desk Constance folded her arms and vanished to the staff room.

* * *

><p>Amelia Cackle walked into the staff room with a smile on her face. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day, the sun was shining, there had been no issues or problems since breakfast had started, this meant Amelia was ready for the new girl to arrive. Upon entering the staff room she saw her deputy finish marking a mountain of papers.<p>

"Good morning Constance." Amelia smiled as she greeted at her deputy.

"Good Morning Headmistress." Constance stood and returned the greeting formally.

"MORRRNINGGG." Miss Bat charged out of the cupboard signing at the top of her voice. Constance's eyes twitched.

"Yes, good morning Davina." Miss Cackle said loudly above the chanting teacher, who was now practising a new Mongolian chant. "Miss Hardbroom you are aware we have a new pupil arriving today?"

"Yes Miss Cackle I do remember… oh for goodness sakes, WILL YOU STOP THAT NOISE MISS BAT." Constance roared at the smaller woman, Miss Bat stopped singing and turned to the deputy.

"It is not NOISE CONSTANCE HARDBROOM!" Miss Bat turned red;" I am merely expressing myself in a creative form!" Constance raised her eyebrows.

"Well Miss Bat, I do think we could do without your _expressions _if they are going to damage the ears of the whole school!" Constance glared down at the witch. Miss Bat gave a small shriek and fled back into the cupboard, Amelia sighed.

"We'll never get her out of there before the new pupil arrives." The headmistress felt her earlier positivity give way to exasperation, as she faced her deputy.

"Well Miss Cackle there are some impressions that should be saved till later. Now shouldn't we go and meet the girl?" Constance turned towards the door; Miss Cackle sighed again and nodded.

"Yes Constance, I suppose we should." With one last look at the cupboard the Headmistress lead the deputy to the courtyard.

Totally unaware of what was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews appreciated :-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so heres the next chapter :-)**

**thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll be putting a chapter up every week/ 2 weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>"Urghh, this porridge is even more disgusting than usual." Enid glared repulsively at her bowl.<p>

"And it's cold." Ruby added.

"And lumpy." Jadu grinned.

"_And _it smells a like last night's semolina," Enid lifted her spoon to her mouth, she wrinkled her face is disgust, "tastes like it too! Honestly is it too much to ask for a decent breakfast?" The other girls laughed and pushed their bowls aside. Maud looks horrified.

"Shh Enid! If HB hears you, you'll be in so much trouble!" Enid laughed.

"I don't think there's much chance of that." Fenny and Gris sat down next to Mildred, who had her nose in her potions book. Enid looked at the fourth years curiously.

"What do you mean?" Maud was the first to ask the question. Fenny grinned as Gris leant in to tell the girls.

"Well we just saw them walking towards the courtyard from the staffroom, something about a new pupil arriving today." Mildred raised her head curiously, giving up trying to learn the ingredients for a laughing potion and instead listening to the latest gossip. One thing that you could rely on Fenny and Gris for, other than impressive spells and loads of laughs.

"So naturally HB has gone with Cackle to give her the warm welcoming that only our dear Miss Hardbroom can." Fenny continued. The girls all exchanged knowing glances.

"She'll be gone by the end of the week." Enid declared as she went back to her porridge.

* * *

><p>The sun shone over Walkers gate, as the headmistress and her deputy stood waiting for their new pupil to arrive. Miss Cackle smiled as the sun warmed her face. The potion mistresses eyes twitched shut a fraction.<p>

"Beautiful day don't you think HB?" Miss Cackle smiled at her deputy, she really did love mornings.

"Hmm." Miss Hardbroom's eyes twitched again, she glanced at the clock on the stone wall, 8:45; the girl was due at nine. Sharp. She had better not be late. Constance shifted her gaze back to the sky line.

"You know I believe we are lucky to have this girl, from what I hear she is extremely talented." Miss Hardbroom sighed at Amelia's words.

"I would hardly use the term _lucky_, Miss Cackle. Talented or not, this girl has a reputation and mark my words she will bring nothing but trouble with her." Miss Hardbroom nodded; she was all too familiar with the trouble teenage witches brought.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough wont we Constance." Miss Cackle indicated towards the trees closest to the gate, where a figure could be seen flying towards the school and within minutes the girl had landed gracefully in front of the women.

Miss Hardbroom again glanced at the clock, 9:00, _well, _she thought; _perhaps lucky is the word for this girl._

Miss Cackle stepped forward and smiled at the youngster. Constance stepped forward.

"Hello, Katherine isn't it? Yes? Good, well welcome to Cackle's academy! I am your Headmistress Miss Cackle and this is my deputy and your potions teacher Miss Hardbroom." Miss Cackle pointed to Miss Hardbroom, who thought the gesture was a little unnecessary as she was the only person left in the courtyard.

"It's nice to be here Miss Cackle; I hope to get on well at this school." The girl nodded at her teachers.

Constance looked at the girl and found she was not what was expected. Katherine was of medium height, thin with a straight back and a posture that looked like an iron pole had been struck down her. Her hair was light brown and was tied in a neat pony tail, her uniform was immaculate. She appeared to be in every aspect Constance's ideal pupil, however, she reminded herself, first impressions could be misleading.

"We hope you will also be happy here, now Miss Hardbroom will show you around the school and to your room, you will be in her form so you should go to her if you have any questions."

"Sensible questions." Miss Hardbroom corrected quickly, she did _not _have time for silly questions. Miss Cackle nodded supressing a smile. "Now if you will put your broomstick in the cupboard over there we will begin with the potions laboratory." Miss Hardbroom pointed to an old cupboard which Katherine then went towards.

It was going to be a long day for Constance.

* * *

><p>"Now this is your room." Miss Hardbroom opened the door with Katherine's name on. The girl had been quiet all day, asking no questions and doing exactly as she was told, this was unusual and Constance made a mental note to keep an eye on this girl.<p>

Katherine walked into the room; it was basic with a single bed in the middle. It also had bedside table, a wardrobe and a desk; it all looked pretty worn and unstable.

"I trust you have everything?" Miss Hardbroom stared down at her silent new pupil. Katherine glanced at her bags which were already next to the bed, and nodded.

"Well then you should know breakfast is at seven thirty and lessons begin at eight sharp, you will begin the day with me in your form class where you will meet your classmates. Is this understood?" Constance paused and waited for an answer.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Katherine replied, she could see why the teacher was intimidating, she would have probably scared her too, had she not been used to worse. Miss Hardbroom nodded.

"Good then I will leave I suggest you unpack, do not be late tomorrow, punctuality is essential to life at Cackles." With that the teacher had shut the door and left. Katherine sighed and stepped over her bags, they could wait.

She walked towards the window and pushed open the shutters, the evening sun poured through on her face. Looking at the view she could see why this school attracted people, it was falling apart granted but it had an element of beauty about the place. It was secluded and felt safe, it was peaceful. Well, she laughed, it had been.

Katherine went to the bed and sat down, uncomfortable, she noted standard really. She'd had enough of being told what to do, had enough of being told she wasn't good enough. Tired of working and not living, tired of being trapped.

She smiled to herself; this was where her fun began.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope it was ok! <strong>

**reviews appreciated :-)**

**Rach**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, sorry for the delay been really busy.**

**Again thanks so much for the amazing reviews, you guys are so nice :-)**

**So heres the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>The power tore through her skin as it left her body, she felt her skin break, her blood pore. She couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. She forced her eyes open she wouldn't let her win, she <em>couldn't <em>let her. She felt her eyes burn as she kept her eyes on her tutor, _why was she doing this?_ _Why to her? _She'd done nothing wrong. Constance's eyes burned as tears pooled in them, she could barely see. Her legs burned as they struggled to hold her upright, her body gave the screams she would never. But she kept fighting, she always fought.

The power hit her again and Constance knew she was dying, she sank to her knees ashamed and defeated, she wanted it to end, wanted the pain to stop.

It was then her tutor moved aside, a malicious smile on her face, Constance looked up her vision blurry. A figure emerged and stood in the place her tutor had held. It was small and thin, Constance couldn't see, but one feature she did see was the eyes. Big grey eyes.

Constance woke with a start, the nightmare had returned again.

* * *

><p>"There she is!" Enid whispered to the others." No, Millie <em>there<em>!" She pointed her out to her friend, who had as usual been looking in the totally wrong direction. The gang looked at their new classmate.

It was breakfast time again, and the school was alive. The news of a new pupil had spread like wild fire, now all eyes where upon the girl, who had arrived half way through term. Now a hushed silence fell amongst the pupil s as they watched her walk from the door up to Mrs Tapioca to get food. They drank her in, taking in every inch of her. She was pretty, yes, beautiful even; but there was something about her that made people stare at her. She was different from the other girls, she stood out. She seemed to emit power and authority; it intimidated the others.

"She doesn't look to happy does she?" Mildred looked amongst her friends. They shook their heads in agreement.

"Probably seen the menu." Enid poked her food in dismay. "I still don't see why they can't magic us a proper breakfast."

"That I believe, Enid Nightshade, has been explained to you on more than one occasion." A voice behind them said sternly. They span around, and to Enid's horror, their stood Miss Hardbroom. "But if you are struggling with the explanations you have been given, I dare say I could go over the idea again." She looked down at her pupil sternly.

"Well...I...I," Enid babbled, desperately trying to avoid trouble, with no success.

"Detention, tonight in the potions lab at six o'clock. Sharp. And may I suggest that unless you wish to join Enid, you girls hurry along and get to your lessons." The girls nodded.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." They coursed. Their deputy nodded and with that turned and walked out of the hall, all the while watching Katherine out of the corner of her eye.

Unaware that her pupil was doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the pupils of Cackles hit the corridors to get to their lessons. The second years had potions with Miss Hardbroom, something Enid was not looking forward too.<p>

"Detention, honestly! I didn't even do anything, it's so unfair!" Enid moaned her plans for the evening ruined.

"Shh Enid! If HB hears you again you're really going to be in for it!" Maud tried desperately to quieten her friend, and for once Enid did as she was told. They reached the potions lab and waited outside for their teacher. Mildred grabbed Enid's arm.

"Look there she is! It's the new girl." Enid span around to where Mildred was pointing to. Katherine was walking towards them. Enid perked up.

"She's in our class isn't she?" Enid asked Maud nodded.

"Perhaps she could be part of our gang, she does look lonely." Mildred's kind nature shone through. The others nodded; there was a harsh laugh behind them. Mildred turned around to the face of Ethel Hallow and her sidekick Drusilla Paddock.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mildred Hubble and her gang of losers." Ethel smirked, "Thinking of recruiting a new member of your pathetic little club?"

"You'd be well suited, especially to you Mildred." Piped Drusilla maliciously.

"And why's that." Maud asked. Ethel took a step forward.

"You're both as useless as each other." Ethel and Drusilla laughed menacingly, Miss Hardbroom opened the door and the girls filed in. Mildred hung back. Miss Hardbroom sighed.

"Is there a problem Mildred?" Her voice smothered in annoyance and lack of patience. Mildred shook her head. "Well would you mind entering the classroom at some point during your second year Mildred? You really can't afford to waste time now can you?" Mildred shook her head and followed her teacher in to the classroom. She really hated potions.

In the background Katherine's eyes burned, that girl had no idea what she'd started.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and Constance watched from her desk as her class worked, and in Mildred's case, struggled through her potion. She had wanted to test them so she had given them the task of creating a hover potion. It was difficult yes, but if done right, it would allow the drinker to levitate a couple of inches. Glancing around again she saw someone doing nothing.<p>

"Katherine what is the problem?" Constance barked at her pupil. Katherine had been sat up on her stool facing forwards for the last fifteen minutes. Katherine's eyes moved to her teacher.

"No Miss Hardbroom." Katherine still didn't move to touch her cauldron, Miss Hardbroom sighed, the rest of the class stirred to watch.

"Well, why haven't you got on with your work or are you incapable of following instructions?" Miss Hardbroom looked down at her pupil from the desk. A small smile flickered on Katherine's face.

"No Miss Hardbroom, I am not incapable I have finished the work." Katherine replied, Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows mockingly.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have managed to finish a complex potion in less than twenty minutes?" Miss Hardbroom couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No Miss Hardbroom I finished the work in 5 minutes." Katherine watched her teacher stand and walked to her cauldron and look into it. It was the right colour.

"Well, then lets test your handiwork." Constance placed some of the potion into a small beaker and passed it to Katherine. She watched her pupil drink the potion. The class held their breath.

Katherine slowly and gracefully levitated six inches of her stool. A few minutes later and she was back on her stool looking up at her teacher, who could hardly contain her surprise.

"Well," Said Constance quietly, "you do seem to have grasped the concept of it, now wait in silence for the rest of the class." Katherine nodded and Miss Hardbroom turned to the rest of the class, "Well, you needn't all look so surprised that someone in the class is actually capable of making a potion." She eyed Mildred with her red face and static hair; the girl really didn't stand a chance. "Now get back to your work girls!"

Ethel paled, _how dare she!_ She was the best at potions, everyone knew that. Even _Mildred Hubble! _Something had to be done. Ethel raised her fingers a smile on her face.

"Ethel!" Whispered Drusilla, "What are you doing?"

"Oh be quiet Drusilla, she needs to be taught a lesson she'll never forget." Ethel concentrated on her spell and whispered, _"__: Altus, Alta, Alto, Altissima!"_

Katherine's eyes whipped up towards the corner where that girl stood, just as Ethel's spell came towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and upload again in the next couple of days this week.**

**Hope its still okay, Reviews welcome :-)**

**Thanks**

**Rach :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, soo sorry for the delay! been really busy with school work :-(. **

**Anyways, not sure if I'm 100% happy with this and its not the longest but I'm just getting back into writing it.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far :-) and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>It took her less than a second, no one even noticed her. Katherine new the spell, it was second nature; the words ran through her mind. With a flick of her wrist it was done. Now to watch the results.<p>

Ethel's head span as she felt her body fly upwards, she jerked and shrieked as she hit the ceiling. Katherine allowed herself a small smile, but quickly pushed it away. Emotion was not something she allowed herself to indulge in.

The class burst into laughter, they couldn't help it. Just the sight of Ethel flapping about on the ceiling shrieking and screaming at Drusilla sent them almost in hysterics. Almost.

"Ethel Hallow, what on earth are you doing girl!" Miss Hardbroom barked, the class fell silent. Constance had felt the magic in the air, there were two types. One was clearly Ethel's, it had that arrogant essence that was clear in her personality, it was also one of the stronger traces in the room, Constance had expected this she had always thought Ethel, despite her flaws, was one of the most promising witches in the academy. Until now. Until she felt the second trace.

Constance couldn't understand it, a rare and infuriating occasion. She had always been able to tell which trace of magic was left by each witch in the academy. There was always something about their personality in it, Mildred's, for example, had irritatingly developed her clumsiness but it also had her good intentions, it was full of promise and hope. This second trace however, Constance could not identify. She knew it was there and could feel the power in it, this alone shocked Constance. The power was indescribable; it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It gave the room electricity; it brought it alive, Constance was sure it could make the room shake. But that was it, no personality, no history to it, no indication as to who it belonged too. Another shriek from Ethel broke her from her thoughts.

"Be quiet Ethel! I see you took it upon yourself to cheat and use a hover spell instead of a potion" It was not a question and everyone knew it. "A hover spell, might I add, used_ badly_." The tension in the air was electric.

"Can you get her down Miss?" Drusilla questioned anxiously. Ethel looked down desperately. HB sighed. She flicked her wrist and Ethel landed with much more grace and dignity than she had risen.

"Now Ethel I want 1000 lines of I must not use magic cheat in potions _and_ you will join me in detention for the rest of the week, the potion cupboard could use a good clean." Ethel looked like she was about to cry. The bell rang and on Miss Hardbroom's command they left silently. Katherine was one of the last to leave.

She watched her teacher glide around the classroom putting bottles and jars back in the cupboard. She knew she didn't know she was there, she was too busy. Constance Hardbroom, she thought, the witch she had heard stories about for as long as she could remember, and here she was. Powerful, intimidating, strong. Yet, dare she say tired? There were small circles under her eyes, almost unnoticeable. Katherine wondered why.

Constance looked up; she had felt someone watching her. It was Katherine. The brown eyes met the grey, big grey eyes. Constance shook those eyes from her mind. She glared at her.

"Yes Katherine, was there anything you wanted or do you take pride in hovering in classrooms you're not supposed to be in?" Constance stared down at the girl, intimidation at her worst. Katherine stepped forward and met her teacher's eyes.

"No Miss Hardbroom, I _**never**_ wanted _**anything**_." With that, Katherine turned away. Leaving the potions mistress confused. No one ever spoke to her like that. It was the voice of someone in authority. Her words whispered a double meaning to Constance's ears, but what? Constance also noticed the girl hadn't stuttered or stammered; she hadn't been intimidated by her. That was something which hadn't happened in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>there you go! hope you enjoyed it :-)<strong>

**reviews are appreciated.**

**Rach x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Sorry its been a while, exams have been taking over my life...**

**thanks for the response on the last chapter, it was so nice :-)**

**so here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch.**

* * *

><p>Katherine sighed, she had been here nearly three weeks now, she had been relatively well behaved and the teachers trusted her. Yes, they trusted her, thought she was a little odd perhaps but well behaved. She knew her classmates were intimidated by her, though she didn't care, she didn't speak to them. Yes she had been relatively well behaved, she smiled. Now she was bored, the lessons were easy, the magic basic, and the girls? Stupid. Yes Katherine was bored, but she would soon fix that.<p>

She stared out of the window, her face pale in the moonlight her eyes glittering. She had a plan; it would irritate the woman who had caused her pain, the woman who made it impossible for her to sleep. That woman.

Katherine turned from the window; she couldn't wait for the day to begin.

* * *

><p>"Come on Millie you're not going to be able to learn it now." Maud sighed at her friend. Mildred was again flicking desperately through her potions book. She put the book down and sighed miserably. She would just fail again.<p>

"You must know some of it Millie." Enid said, she knew how nervous Millie was. Mildred sighed.

"It's hopeless, I'm hopeless. I'm never going to pass and HB is going to kill me." Mildred moaned. Her friends looked at her sympathetically.

"You know, with that kind of attitude you're never going to pass. You never know this lesson maybe surprising" A voice said. The words may have been meant in a kind way but the voice was cold. They span around. Katherine was stood behind them, they hadn't seen her appear. Before any of them could speak she had walked out of the great hall. The gang stared at each other, mouths open.

"Did she just…" Enid trailed off.

"Yes I think she did." Maud said in shock.

"She spoke!"

* * *

><p>Constance was sat at her desk at the front of the room; she was grading papers whilst the third years struggled through the test she had set them. A strength potion. She noticed that Katherine had finished early again, five minutes into the lesson. Constance watched the girl, she was talented yes, but not popular, she could have been. But she distanced herself from others, just like Constance had.<p>

Katherine could sense her teacher's eye upon her, she suppressed a smirk. She certainly was noticing her. The potion had been easy, something her aunt had taught her when she was eight. She had finished it in five minutes. She could feel the gaze still on her; the teacher couldn't figure her out. Katherine smiled inwardly, of course she couldn't. No one could.

Constance looked away, Katherine flicked her fingers. Everything happened at once.

Three cauldrons at the front of the room blew up at once; the contents of the potion spilled everywhere. The windows smashed, jars broke. Tables collapsed. The fire's under the cauldrons rose. The girls stepped back, screaming as the flames danced higher. They were dancing for her.

Constance flicked her wrist urgently, suddenly everyone was outside. Everyone except one. Katherine was still inside. Constance couldn't understand how she'd missed her. She transported herself back inside to look for the girl.

She coughed slightly as the smoke burned her eyes and choked her throat. She squinted for the girl she could never find. She spluttered, but she couldn't see her. She felt her vision haze. Where was she?

Constance tried to call out but the smoke had stolen her voice. She could feel her gaze slipping away from her as the flames danced brightly before her eyes, she tried to summon her magic. But it wouldn't come. Constance felt her breath come in short gasps as panic flooded through her system. She could hear the girls screaming, but they were so far away. Blackness seeped into her vision, taking the corners away. Constance felt herself fall. The last thing she saw where those big grey eyes, the ones she knew but remembered not from where. Faintly he heard a bell ringing….

"Miss?" Constance jumped. She glanced around. They were in the potions lab. Nothing was broken, nothing was burning. It was all in order. Constance shook herself slightly, they were safe. She glared over at the speaker. Ethel Hallow.

"Please Miss Hardbroom that was the bell." Constance glanced at the clock and saw she was right. She nodded for the girls to give her their potions and to leave. They did so silently.

Constance sighed and put her head in her hands. What had just happened? It felt so real, she couldn't understand it. She could barely stop herself shaking. She felt weak. She could feel the aura again, the one of power. Real power, it was so strong it made Constance shudder. Who was that powerful?

Katherine watched her teacher through the door, she saw her put her head in her hands. Weak but not scared, she noted as she watched her, her posture didn't slip. How interesting. But she had gotten to her. Katherine knew what she had seen during the lesson had frightened the teacher, the images of a burning room and lost pupil had gotten to her.

Katherine smiled slightly and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Hope it was okay and hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated! **

**Rach**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, so so sorry for the delay I've been really busy.**

**This chapter is quiet a short one but I thought I should update something :-)**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are so nice :-)**

**hope its okay...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>Constance gasped. She sat up in her bed. Tears falling from her eyes sweat dripping of her back she tried to calm herself. Her breath came in short gasps and inwardly she cursed herself, cursed herself for such a response from a dream. It wasn't real. But she could still feel the amber flames, hot and dangerous, the ones that burned. She shuddered.<p>

She got out of bed slowly, she was shaking, again she cursed herself another sign of weakness. Walking towards the mirror she tried to steady herself. She shut her eyes and sighed heavily in relief. The sleepless nights had not yet caught up with her appearance, in fact apart from the slightly paler than normal skin, she looked normal. The same. Constance Hardbroom, the woman with power. The one that couldn't be scared. The one in control. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't do laughter, she couldn't.

People often wondered why she didn't laugh, didn't smile. Not properly. She could have been pretty if she had cared. But she didn't. Her features could have held a story of happiness, of promise. But they didn't, instead a story of sadness and pain. A story of guilt. All because of what happened, what she had done…

Constance shook her head, why was she thinking of this, why now? It had been nearly thirteen years. Why was it affecting her now? The dreams, the memories. The eyes. Those eyes, the ones she betrayed. Why where they haunting her now?

She sighed walked away from the mirror and got ready for another day.

Somewhere else in the castle, someone else was screaming, their sleep tormented, their innocence taken. As they woke, they woke in pain. They woke to another day, another day filled with loneliness, loss, grief and anger.

"Well done Katherine that really is rather wonderful…" Miss Cackle broke off in wonder as she watched the girl. Katherine silently raised her hand slightly and the water in her cup lifted to form an elegant witch on a broomstick. The class watched mouths open. The best Ethel could do was making the water lift a little, and she had to use words. Katherine lowered her hand and the water dropped back into the cup.

Miss Cackle stared at the girl; she had been here nearly a month and a half. The girl barley spoke but had been the subject of many discussions both in the staff room and out. She was talented everyone agreed with that, even Miss Hardbroom. She was set; Miss Cackle was sure, to be one of the greatest witches the school had ever produced. After all, she was only a second year and already was able to cast spells without speaking, something a lot of their fourth years were still struggling with.

Constance stopped at the window into the spells classroom. She had been walking past when she heard Amelia praise the gifted girl. She glanced in and sure enough saw her form class attempting to make water move. Sure enough she saw Katherine. The girl had her back to her but Constance could still see what she was doing. Inaudibly Katherine commanded the water to move, to form an elegant witch on a broom. Constance froze, not only for that girl's talent, but the shape she formed. Constance walked on briskly her mind whirling; she had only ever seen one witch form that exact shape before, only one. Constance couldn't think of her, she just couldn't.

Katherine felt her form tutors gaze on her back, she sensed her stunned reaction, heard her walk away still thinking, she knew, of her and another witch.

Katherine allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay!<strong>

**Next chapter should be longer.**

**Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome :-)**

**Rach.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**Just a quick note to say again I'm really sorry for the delay life got in the way! :-/**

**Enjoy (I hope!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch. I only own Katherine.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you do that." Constance stared in amazement at her friend. Melanie smiled slightly as she twisted the water, wordlessly.<p>

"It takes practice Connie, just practice." She laughed as Constance shook her head.

They were in a classroom, small with 1 small window. The door was locked as they were left to work. A cauldron on one desk and a few books on the other. The potion ingredients were at the front of the room next to a candle, below a huge clock on the wall. It was dark outside as the girls worked into the night, practicing, Broomhead's favourites. The gifted ones. Melanie with spells and Constance with potions.

"I would never be able to do that." Constance said quietly as she watched her best friend, her only friend; work with the water, making it form shapes gracefully. Melanie smiled again her grey eyes bright. Bright and alive.

The water twisted again, forming a witch. An elegant one, on a broomstick.

Constance blinked.

She raised her head and looked about her. She was in the potions classroom. Alone. She had felt so sure she had been with her, that she was back with her only friend in the Witch Training College. For a moment she wished she was back there, she shook herself she would never want to go back. That place was her hell. Constance sighed as she thought of the events that had happened after that afternoon some fifteen years ago. Both girls had changed, followed different paths, one for the better one for the worse.

Constance felt a tear role down her cheek as she left the room, running from the memory of her friend's fate and what she, Constance, had done.

Ethel was fuming.

Not only did that stuck up little brat show her up in potions, now she had taken the title as best at spells and Ethel was livid.

She stormed through the corridors, her eyes on fire, people moved out of her way. Whispering. Ethel struggled to keep her breath as the tears of anger flew down her face, as her breath came in gasps.

She knew where she was going. Knew what she was going to do.

She ripped open the door to the bedroom. _Her _bedroom. Everything was neat and tidy, everything in place. Ethel smiled, not for long.

Minutes later she closed the door, smiling. She had barely even needed to use magic.

Later, Katherine opened her door. She froze. Her books were ripped on the floor, her bed tipped over. Her mattress torn, feathers everywhere. Her wardrobe door was torn of and her clothes cut. But that didn't matter, it was just stuff, she could fix them.

She walked into the room to inspect the damage when something shining caught her eye, she bent down.

She caught her breath, struggling to keep composed. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't. She was not weak, she hadn't cried in twelve years. She picked up the shiny object. She closed her eyes. She felt her last shred of goodness, her last piece of humanity, her last innocence die.

In Katherine's hand was her mother's locket. The only thing she had, the only reminder, the only beacon of hope, the only comfort she had ever known.

The only thing that mattered.

And now it was broken, torn, snapped, in her hands.

And Katherine knew who did it.

She stood up rage building in her every vein, how dare she, she had no idea what she had unleashed. Katherine closed her eyes, breathing heavily, limbs shaking, she felt for her. Time to show what happened when she was crossed.

Ethel smiled as she made her way through the castle. She felt happy the ice queen wouldn't be so quick to show her talents now.

She made her way to the staircase, when she felt someone behind her. A presence, she thought it was HB at first, it emitted power. But then…when had HB ever been quiet?

Then they grabbed her. Ethel tried to scream but couldn't. Her throat was closed. She open and closed her mouth in panic. She couldn't speak, couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. She tried to struggle but then realised. There wasn't anyone behind her. But her limbs were still pinned together. Confusion swept through her as tears fell from her eyes, her vision blurred. She couldn't breathe.

She heard a laugh, a cold laugh. It made her insides freeze, the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge. It made her want to run and hide.

Then she was heading towards the staircase. She braced herself for a fall, as her vision went black.

"Ethel?" Drusilla walked towards her friend anxiously, she was stood in the centre of the stair case frozen. Ethel jerked, as her friend placed a hand over her own. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She gasped as air flew into her lungs.

"Ethel, are you alright?" Drusilla was worried. Ethel paused her wide eyes took in her friend and she nodded. Yes she was scared, confused and shaking, but she was okay. She was alive. Drusilla smiled slightly and lead her friend back to her room.

Constance stepped out from the shadows of the pillar. From the bottom of the stairs she had watched Ethel, she had not known what was wrong with her, but she had an idea. The idea was confirmed when she heard the laugh. The laugh that haunted her dreams.

Constance needed to know who that laugh belonged too; she needed to know and needed to find out what they wanted.

Katherine stormed out of the castle doors, it hadn't been enough. She was still angry. She watched as the sun set over the horizon, the light warmed her face. But the warmth would never reach her heart. She was cold. Cold and alone. She needed to get away, needed to breath. She summoned her broom from the shed. She smiled as it hovered in front of her. She paused. She raised and arched her arms above her head and closed her eyes. Then she opened her mouth and screamed. The power rose in her.

Katherine took off on her broom just as every piece of glass in the academy smashed.

Katherine didn't look back, she didn't need to. She would return soon and then, she would make her remember.

She would give Constance Hardbroom hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay!<strong>

**Let me know what you think it a review.**

**If people are still enjoying it I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Rach**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :-)**

**So I know this isn't the longest chapter ever but I wasn't planning on updating so soon but the response to the last chapter was so nice I thought I would :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch, I own only Katherine**

* * *

><p>It was dark; Katherine guessed it was about 1 in the morning. She flew gracefully and silently over Walker's gate, broom steady in hand. She was a perfect flyer. She had to be.<p>

It had been a week since the glass incident and Katherine hadn't been back in the school since, not that the inhabitants of the castle would have noticed her absence. Her duplicate had seen to that. Katherine had created her before going to see Miss Hallow. She knew that she had cast well and that her double would fool her classmates and teachers alike; she was exactly the same as Katherine, in appearance and personality. The double had been quiet and, although not as powerful as the real girl, she still had more power than the entire school put together. Minus one witch.

Katherine counted the windows. Eighth one up, furthest left. Out of the way. She flew elegantly towards it and, when she had reached it, opened the shutters with a silent flick of the wrist. The inhabitant of the room was in bed. Sleeping. Just as Katherine wanted. Katherine entered the room and walked over to her form tutor's sleeping form. She raised her hands above her and began her silent spell.

Constance woke suddenly. Glancing at her clock she saw it was still only 5.30 am. She sighed and glanced at the light pouring through her shutters. Her open shutters. Constance was sure she had closed them.

Slowly she got out of bed. To her surprise she wasn't shaking, wasn't the mess she had become to associate with herself in the morning. She hadn't had a dream. A nightmare.

Walking steadily and with confidence she strode towards the mirror hanging on the far wall. It wasn't overly extravagant. Constance didn't allow herself luxuries. She began to tie her hair up in its trade mark bun. Overall, she felt quiet relaxed.

About half an hour later and Constance was dressed and ready to face the day. Giving her opinion a glance over in the mirror she nodded in approval, until she saw the dust on the abdomen part. Sighing in frustration she brushed it off and looked back in the mirror. She froze.

She was sure her heart had stopped.

She felt as though someone had thrown cold water on her. Ice, which her pupils believed to be in her heart, seeped and stuck in her veins. She choked as her breath caught in her throat, her windpipe closing. The room swayed slightly as her stomach dropped. She grabbed the wall for support, her once strong composed figure, now a shaking fragile frame.

In the mirror she could see behind her. See the figure at the back of her room. The cold pale skin with the hint of grey. The big wide eyes. Staring at her, accusing her. Those grey eyes. Constance felt tears in her eyes.

"Melanie?" She breathed her voice no louder than a whisper, shaking like the person it belonged too. She span around expecting to see her lost friend. But there was no one. She was all alone.

Shaking Constance turned slowly back to the mirror and saw again there was no one. She slowly fixed her appearance again, wiping away the tears and trying to calm her pounding heart. She felt sick. She didn't know how it could have happened; there was no logic to it. Melanie was gone; she had been for nearly eleven years. She couldn't have been here. It must have been her mind playing games, she had been thinking about her a lot lately. Still shaking slightly Constance closed her eyes and left for the staff room. She had marking too do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay!<strong>

**Review to let me know what you guys are thinking :-)**

**Rach**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again so sorry for the delay! Here is a longer update. Thanks so much for the response to the last chapter means a lot :-)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Connie please!" She was crying, running after her through the corridors, begging her. To listen. To stop. But Constance couldn't. Wouldn't. She had lied to her. She carried on walking. Not looking back…..<em>

Smash.

Constance jerked slightly. Pulling herself out of her memories she scanned the room looking for the disturbance. Mildred Hubble had blown up, not only her own, but the entire second row of cauldron's. Constance sighed inwardly, feeling her anger build inside her. The bell rang.

"Leave." she said. Her voice soaked in rage. Her words like acid. The girls left quietly and quickly. They did not want to be around their deputy right now. Mildred hovered hopelessly. Her teacher glared at her.

"I'm really sorry Miss…" Mildred tried to speak, but Constance was in no mood to listen.

"I do not care Mildred. Detention for the next three weeks. Leave." Mildred nodded shakily and left the room. Constance put her head in her hands. She closed her eyes.

She knew it had not really been Mildred's fault; Constance should have kept a closer eye on her. But then, the girl needed to learn to watch what she was doing, Constance wasn't going to be there forever fixing things for Mildred. The girl would be leaving in a few years. She needed to take some responsibility. Constance sighed and started to clean up the mess.

She managed to fix most of the cauldrons, it was only Mildred's that was beyond repair, and she had just started on the smashed bottles. With the mood she was in, and with the Foster's effect, she decided to clean the shards of glass up by hand, rather than magic as she had with the cauldrons.

She bent down to her knees to pick up a large piece of glass when the light caught it. A reflection passed over, one that made the formidable deputy headmistress gasp and shake. Made her drop the glass and turn around. Made her forget the pain and the blood flowing from the new cut on the palm of her hand.

She was there. Looking the same as she did the last time Constance had seen her alive. Almost the same. There was still the slender frame, the pale skin, the brown hair, the big grey eyes. But something was different. The features where there but they were distorted, changed. Like hearing a story from a different perspective, everything was the same, but everything was different. The figure, wasn't slender it was thin and scarily so, the skin was white like a piece of paper, her hair that once was so soft in colour seemed darker, more sinister. Then there were the eyes, the ones that had once drawn so many people, now made Constance want to run and hide. Hide from the accusing glare they gave, hide from the emptiness behind them.

"Melanie…." Constance croaked. Her breath came in short gasps as she tried to stand, but her legs were numb and she felt herself fall back down. Those eyes kept staring. They were screaming at her. Melanie tilted her head slightly, glaring down at her best friend.

"How could you Constance?" The lips didn't move, but Constance heard the voice, the whisper, it rang through her mind, burning her, making her remember.

* * *

><p>"Connie please! Please listen to me! Let me explain!" Melanie cried running after her friend as she stormed out into the court yard. Constance span around to face her. Hurt and rage filled her eyes.<p>

"Explain what?" She yelled, "That you lied to me? That you tricked me? That you're related to _her_?" Constance spat the last word. She stared at her friend; tears running down her cheek, Constance could see some resemblance in her. How could she have missed it?

Melanie shook her head staggering towards Constance desperately. She couldn't believe this had gone so wrong.

"P...please Constance…" She tried to explain. But Constance shook her head.

"No. Just don't. How could you do this to me? How could you lie to me? I thought we were friends Mel." Constance shook her head at her, "I thought we were friends…"

"We are! Please Connie..." Melanie grabbed her hands, begging her to listen. Constance snapped her hands away, she backed away slightly laughing.

"Do not call me that! How do you think we could be friends after this? After all she put me through and you're her sister! Her darling little sister! Ha! I bet you were on sides with her as well weren't you! Bet you thought it funny to see me in pain!" Constance yelled rage pouring through her veins. Melanie stopped dead. Her eyes ablaze as her mind registered her friend's words.

"How dare you Constance Hardbroom. Who the **hell **do you think you are? Why do you think I didn't tell you, huh? Because I knew that you'd react like this. Like_**I**_was the enemy. Like I was evil! You're my friend Constance and I care about you, yet you thought I would put you through pain. How could _**you**_? How could you think I would want that?" Melanie shook her head, her eyebrows creased. Her eyes still angry. Yet she never shouted, yet her words still shook Constance to the core. Constance laughed manically.

"Well maybe it runs in the family! You never know." Constance spat angrily. Melanie's eyes narrowed for a second. She laughed dryly.

"What and you think after everything I would side with her? Seriously?" Melanie laughed in disbelief shaking her head, Constance turned away.

"It wasn't just you, you know. It wasn't just you that's been through hell Constance Hardbroom! I went through it too! All the pain, the agony, the torture. You have only known this for two years Constance, try twenty two! At least when you leave you'll be free. I never will be! You're not the only one who screams in their sleep! It didn't just happen to you! Constance!"

Constance walked away, head held high. Leaving her behind.

Leaving Melanie Broomhead knelt on the floor.

* * *

><p>Constance felt tears flow down her face. She choked on her soundless sobs as her heart broke. She had known for a long time now that she had been wrong that day. She had been young, foolish and angry. She had left her best friend for something that was not her fault. She had betrayed her. Constance shook her head at the next memory. No she could not think of that. She could not remember her second betrayal. The one that had killed her only friend.<p>

Constance raised her head to face the ghost. But she was not there. Melanie had gone. Again. Constance still hadn't told her. She shook her head as more tears filled her eyes. She sniffed and looked again to where she had been stood. She whispered the words that should have been said all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>There, hope it was okay!<strong>

**Review to let me know what you think. :-)**

**Rach.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again so sorry for the delay! Been really busy :-(.**

**Thanks for the response so far you guy's are great :-)**

**I know this isn't a huge update but something is better than nothing right? :-)**

**A lot of people have said they don't like Katherine so this chapter is a bit more on her and her life.**

**I'm going to be concentrating on this story and _Like Father, Like Daughter? _Before I go back to my other WW stories, (I will be going back to them!) **

**Think its about time I finished a story...**

**Hope it's okay!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Worst Witch, only Katherine and Melanie.**

* * *

><p>Katherine opened her eyes slowly, dazed as the sun shone down on her, blinding her. She was on a beach that was oddly familiar. She squinted and smiled as she saw her, on the horizon. The figure she never thought she would see again.<p>

Her mother.

Katherine felt tears pour down her face as she ran, ran towards the woman she had not seen for so long. So many years, years alone. She laughed as she stumbled hearing her mother laugh also as she ran into the open arms. Her mother's dark hair and red dress a blur as she felt the soft arms around her. Smelt the soft powder smell. Katherine closed her eyes.

Suddenly the arms were gone, she opened her eyes. Her mother had stepped away. She was walking slowly back, towards some rocks, smiling softly, her eyes swimming with tears. Katherine followed her, desperate to catch up, to be held again. But she was always a few steps away. Katherine ran again. Her mother disappeared behind the rock.

Moments passed in which she ran, as fast as she could, her heart pounding. Katherine passed the rock and stopped. No one was there. Tears of frustration filled her eyes. She searched, sobs catching in her throat. The sun burning on her back and face. She searched behind every rock, every boulder. Searching. Her hands catching on the sharp stone, they stung as blood flowed from them. She staggered slightly, tripping on the uneven surface, her mother's laughter in her ears. One last rock. She reached the other side.

Katherine felt the cry escape her mouth as she fell to her knees, her chest heavy, her heart breaking. She felt the tears pour down her face as her body shook. A body strewn on the floor beside her, eyes open and empty. Just like they had been that day. Katherine screamed again as she screwed her eyes shut, she couldn't stare at her mother's corpse any more.

She ran her hands through her hair, tugging, trying to pull the memories away. The ones that hurt. But she couldn't. She felt the air grow cold as the sky turned dark. The wind bit at her fragile frame. A shadow loomed over her. She opened her eyes.

Her aunt towered over her. Laughing, smirking, taunting. She reached out for her niece and Katherine felt her body shake. The laughter filled her ears, deafening her. She screamed as she felt her ears bleed.

She screamed and screamed…

Katherine jerked her body shaking as she screamed. She opened her eyes slowly, her cheeks damp. Tears pouring from her eyes. She gasped for air as sobs racked her body, crushing her. She sat up slowly, sweat coating her skin. She tried to slow her breathing, she needed to be calm. She needed control.

Katherine ran her hands through her hair as she curled her knees up to her chest. Memories she had tried to forget, suppress, ran through her mind, burning her. She remembered the pain, the torment se had suffered. She remembered why she was here, why she was doing this. She remembered why she had to hate her.

She remembered what Constance Hardbroom had put her through.

She stopped sobbing and looked up to her mirror on the opposite wall. She saw in the pale light of the moon a broken girl, someone who knew nothing but pain. She hated it.

Katherine lay on her side, still curled up and cried soundlessly. The moonlight shinning down on the mutilations that ran all along her body. Shinning down on her white scars. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay!<strong>

**Review to let me know!**

**Until**** next time,**

**Rach x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in two days! Madness! ;-)**

**So yeah, here is a longer update as I thought it was about time I gave a decent chapter :-)**

**Thanks for the response so far. **

**Hope the story is still okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch, only Katherine and Melanie are mine.**

* * *

><p>Constance sighed, her head resting on her fingertips. She massaged her temples slowly as she tried to think. She hadn't seen Melanie since the incident in the potions lab nearly two weeks ago. Constance couldn't decide whether that was a blessing or a curse. On one hand she never wanted to see her best friend again, never wanted to remember what happened, what <em>she<em> did. But then again, it was Melanie. Her best friend, her roommate, they had so many memories, so many laughs together that a part of Constance never wanted her to leave. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was, how she would do anything to change what happened. But she couldn't. She couldn't change anything. It was too late. That was what killed Constance.

She had figured out shortly after the appearance that it wasn't really Melanie. It wasn't her best friend and it wasn't her ghost either. It was magic, powerful magic, the same one that had been in the potions lab, the same one that had attacked Ethel. Constance came to the conclusion that someone was out to get her, as the girls would say. But who?

Constance couldn't think who, she tried and tried but she couldn't see. She couldn't see who in the school would know about Melanie, about her past. Constance had always been so careful; never let anything slip, never. She was the ice queen. The woman without a heart.

Constance always wanted to laugh at that, the woman without a heart, no that wasn't right. She had always had a heart but it was broken, torn and destroyed by her own guilt. No she did have a heart, but having the girls think that she didn't was easier, they never asked why, they would never find out the truth. Constance looked up at the clock. _6.30 am_, she had been sat in the staff room for two hours. She got up slowly, time to wake the girls.

* * *

><p>Katherine turned from the mirror, her long hair in a bun at the back of her head, her skin pale, her eyes big. She had never been vain, but she knew she was pretty, beautiful even. Of course she was, she was the spit of her mother. She heard the bell ring for first lesson, potions. Katherine smiled slightly and left for the lab.<p>

* * *

><p>Ethel glanced over her shoulder nervously, at her. Katherine was sat at the back of the room, face as impassive as ever. Ethel didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about her and for some reason she felt, no she knew that the incident on the stairs was down to her. She couldn't prove it, but she knew.<p>

Katherine felt Ethel's eyes on her. She knew she was suspicious of her, she knew that she was scared of her. The incident on the stairs had not been forgotten by either of them and Katherine knew that she had gotten through to Ethel. Ethel stayed away now.

Katherine sighed inwardly as she turned her attention back to her teacher. They were making a hiccupping juice, Katherine had learned to make this potion at the age of six and she was bored. She stared at her teacher, her mind wondering. All she had heard about Constance Hardbroom at this school was that she was powerful, strict but she still did everything to keep everyone safe. She was untouchable, but she was the schools protector. What a hypocrite.

Katherine stared at the clock; she couldn't wait for this lesson to end.

* * *

><p>Constance sighed as the girls left the room quietly, but quickly wanting to escape the hot potions lab. Only Katherine had managed to complete an effective potion. The rest of the class had been reduced to a hiccupping mess until Constance, unable to shout over the noise, administered the antidote. Even Ethel had failed at completing the potion, which was odd, Constance thought. Ethel never failed. Never missed an opportunity to prove herself.<p>

Constance rested her head on her hands as she stared at the nearest desk. Her mind still trying to figure out who it was who was taunting her, she couldn't think. Why couldn't she think?

Constance didn't even see the other girl in the room.

"Are you alright Miss Hardbroom?" Katherine said from the back of the room. Constance jerked.

"Katherine why are you still loitering in my potions lab? I do believe that I have told you about this before!" Constance snapped sitting up straight. The image of power. An image, Katherine thought. Just an image.

"I'm not loitering Miss Hardbroom, loitering implies a lack of purpose, and I always have a purpose. I know what I want and I don't hesitate to act. After all why waste time?" Katherine cocked her head on a side, Constance froze.

She was so familiar, so similar. How could it be? Could she be her? Constance felt her throat close, she tried to breathe. Her mind flew back sixteen years to when they first met.

_Melanie smiled at Constance; she manipulated the water from the flying witch into a black cat._

"_It's all about; practice Connie, all about the practice." She smiled again as she told Constance her plans for the future, she wanted to be a teacher. A spells teacher. Constance shook her head; she still didn't know what she wanted from life._

"_You're so sure of it all Mel; you've really planned it all out haven't you?" Melanie laughed._

"_Of course I have, I know what I want from life Connie and I'm going to work hard to get it. You've just got to get on with it, seize the day and all. After all why waste time?"_

Constance gasped as she felt her mind snap back to the present. Katherine was stood opposite her, watching her curiously, head still on a side. Constance stepped back a little.

"How can you know?" She whispered hand on her desk for support. "How do you know?" Katherine laughed. A cold laugh.

"How do I know? How do I know what? That you're a liar? A failure? Or that you killed you best friend?" Katherine's eyes narrowed. Constance shook her head.

"No... didn't! Never, I wouldn't, I didn't! How? How do you know? Why are you doing this?" Constance shook her head desperately, clutching the desk her heart breaking, throat closing up. She blinked back her tears. She looked up at her pupil.

"Who are you?" She whispered. Katherine laughed again, manically. Eyes bright. She stepped forward.

"Isn't it obvious Constance? The clever, the brilliant Constance Hardbroom. The unstoppable Constance Hardbroom. Yet, you still can't figure it out. The obvious and you can't even see! Ha!" Katherine laughed again. Constance closed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She repeated. Katherine stepped forward again.

"You know who I am. My name is Katherine. Katherine Broomhead. I believe you knew my mother. Melanie. Remember her? Your supposed best friend. The one you killed."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Thought it was time to reveal things to HB :-).<strong>

**Review to let me know what you think. They are always appreciated.**

**Rach x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here is the next chapter.**

**Hope its still going okay, thanks for the response so far!**

**Let me know what you think in a review, they're always appreciated :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch, only Katherine and Melanie.**

* * *

><p>"Wh…What?" Constance stammered, for some reason this girl, with all her power, he influence, had managed to reduce Constance to a bumbling teenager. Just like her aunt had done. Constance suppressed a shudder. She was just a girl. So why was Constance shaking?<p>

Katherine laughed, cocking her head on one side staring down at her teacher mockingly.

"Let's not pretend you didn't understand me shall we. We both know what I'm talking about; let's not waste time, after all that's one of your pet hates isn't it? Time wasters. People, who aren't worth it, people who need your time. Need your help." Katherine whispered her voice lined with malice and hate. It shook Constance to the core.

"I...I..." Constance tried to explain, she needed to. But she couldn't, her voice escaped her and her words stuck in her throat. Katherine laughed again, her aunt's laugh.

"Struggling are we? Oh dear, that is a shame. I was looking forward to a big confrontation, an argument, a duel, explosions the works. But you can barely speak. I…I….I" She smiled stammering, mocking Constance.

"It's all about you isn't it? I must say, I thought better of you, expected more. Power and authority. The unstoppable Deputy Head of Cackles. The grand potions mistress. The _great_ Constance Hardbroom." She laughed again. "I must say, I have heard the stories and you do not fit your reputation at all. The great protector, bit hypocritical isn't it? The teacher who would do anything to save her pupils. The one who wouldn't even help her best friend. I was looking forward to meeting you, such a great witch. What a disappointment you turned out to be." Katherine turned to walk away.

Constance found her voice.

"Wait! You don't understand! It wasn't like that! You don't know! You weren't there!" Constance cried. Katherine turned.

"Wasn't I?"

_She walked down the corridors briskly, they were still familiar to her, and they still haunted her. She didn't want to stay long, she hated this place. Besides she didn't belong here anymore, not that she ever had truly belonged. She had a job no, had been in the position of potions mistress at Cackles for nearly three years and at twenty six, was looking to be one of the youngest deputy's the school had ever seen. Constance started to walk towards the exit of the college, she had returned to pay her respects to Professor Hillamore, Constance's favourite teacher who had recently passed away. _

"_I always knew you'd be a great witch Connie." A quiet voice said. Constance froze. She hadn't heard that voice since she had graduated three years ago, since they had argued in the courtyard. Constance turned towards the voice. Sure enough, in the door frame of a classroom stood Melanie._

_Except it wasn't Melanie. This girl…woman looked old beyond her years, her hair limp and straw like, pinned back at the back of her head. Her eyes, the once captivating grey orbs were now lifeless, dull, dead. Melanie had once been a great beauty, but now she looked like the life had been sucked out of her, the beauty lost. Constance didn't know what to say, she could only follow her old friend when she motioned for her to follow her into the classroom. Melanie shut the door behind her._

"_Not so easy on the eye now am I?" Melanie smiled sadly, Constance didn't return it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Melanie's smile faded. "Say something Con, please."_

"_What are you still doing here Melanie?" Constance asked her softly. Melanie should have graduated years ago, and Constance would never believe she had returned to teach. To fulfil her dream. Melanie smiled again, ruefully. She sighed._

"_I never graduated Con. She wouldn't let me. I was angry when you left. I mean, you were so free, I was happy for you. But I knew you still hated me, blamed me." She stopped, breathing slowly, she closed her eyes._

"_You're scaring me, Mel." Constance stared at her friend as she struggled to remain in control. Melanie opened her eyes._

"_So I gave her the perfect excuse to keep me. I got distracted, there were boys and parties and I…I… I have a child Con, a baby girl. She's beautiful. But I fell behind in my course; she said I needed extra tuition. Needed to stay on." Melanie laughed bitterly, "It was an excuse. She was ashamed of me. I had let her down, the family down. I'd disgraced them all. She was going to kill my baby Con. But then she met her and..." Melanie broke of closing her eyes again. Constance felt her heart sink._

"_And she saw she was special." It wasn't a question. Constance knew instantly by the way Melanie reacted. Her friend nodded slowly. She opened her eyes, tears pooling in them._

"_She's really special Con, really powerful. She's only three but she's already more talented than I ever was. She wants her Connie. She wants to take my baby. My little girl, she wants to hurt her. Like she did us." Tears poured down Melanie's face. She looked at Constance desperately. Constance felt her heart sink again. She knew what was going to be asked of her._

"_You know, you're her godmother?" Melanie smiled slightly. "I mean, you've been the closest thing to family to me. It made sense. It's not official or anything, but in my head you are. But, I need your help Connie. She's going to kill me. I know it. She's going to kill me Constance I know it. She is I feel it. She's going to kill me to take my child. Now, I know it's a lot to ask Con, I know and you know I wouldn't, but I can't let her take her. I can't let her go through what I did, what __**we**__ did. I know you can't help me. I wouldn't expect you too, there's been too much between us. But my child, Constance, please help my child."_

_Constance felt herself shake slightly; she saw her future, lumbered with the child of the friend who, in her eyes, had betrayed her and the niece of her tormenter. She shuddered inside at the thought of her old tutor. She imagined her life with the child, her tutor wanted the child. She would stop at nothing to get her; Constance knew she would hunt her down, make her pay. Constance had found her freedom. She wanted to stay free, not enslaved in the chains that had captured her during her college days. She shook her head at her friend._

"_I can't Mel." She whispered. "I'm sorry." Melanie shook her head._

"_I know this is hard for you Constance and I am so sorry to burden you, I am, but please she is just a child, an innocent. She doesn't deserve this. Please Constance. Take my girl!" Melanie cried. Tears pouring down her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, I really can't." Constance left the room quickly. Her heart heavy, she ran from the academy. _

_Leaving Melanie on the floor crying. Her body racked with soundless sobs._

_Constance hadn't even noticed the toddler stood in the corner of the room._

_The girl with the big grey eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope its okay!<strong>

**Rach :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, thanks so much for the response from the last chapter, means a lot :-)**

**Here is the next one!**

**Hope its okay! Reviews are all welcome and appreciated! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch. Only Katherine and Melanie.**

* * *

><p>"You were there." Constance whispered. Katherine nodded slowly, mockingly.<p>

"I was there." She laughed. "I was there. I remember remember how you killed my mother. How you wouldn't help her, even when she begged you. You turned away, turned a blind eye. You coward."

Constance shook her head, standing slowly. She walked shakily towards the girl. She needed her to understand. Katherine stepped back shaking her head.

"Do you feel guilty? For what you did? At all? No, of course you don't. You're Constance Hardbroom; you don't do feelings do you." She laughed. "Constance Hardbroom, the ultimate protector of Cackles Academy. Tell me, because I don't understand. How can you protect the children of strangers when you can't even protect your best friend?" Katherine shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Katherine! Wait please!" Katherine paused at the door; she turned to face her teacher, who stumbled towards her. Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"You have to understand Katherine, I'm not proud of what I did, I regret it every day, but your aunt…you don't know what she did to me. How she would hurt me. I couldn't go through that again." Constance broke off, tears forming in her eyes she shook her head.

Katherine opened the door.

"You're not the only one covered in scars Constance Hardbroom." Katherine whispered. She left the room quickly, like a ghost. Ignoring the pleas of her teacher.

As her teacher had ignored the pleas of her mother.

* * *

><p>Constance sat up in the chair in the staffroom. It was late and the other teachers had traded the staffroom chairs for their beds. Constance had opted against this; she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep after the events of the day. Instead, she had decided to get some marking done but so far she had failed to make a dent in the pile of books. For once, she didn't care.<p>

It had taken a while for Constance to leave the potions lab. She had decided against chasing after the girl. Katherine was angry and upset; two feelings Constance knew well, she would not be ready to talk or to listen properly. Constance understood that. Instead she had taken the time to compose herself, she was Constance Hardbroom, and although Katherine's deductions of her character had been misunderstood they were not too far from the truth. In cackles academy, Constance Hardbroom was the symbol of power, of authority. A reputation she had worked hard for, a reputation she would be dammed to let slip now.

Constance sighed. Now she knew who Katherine really was it was so obvious she couldn't believe she hadn't made the connection before. Katherine was so similar to Melanie, they both had the brown hair, curly and long. They both had pale flawless skin with those big grey eyes. But there were differences, whereas Melanie eyes had been warm and opening Katherine's were slightly cooler but captivating, they made you feel intimidated by their owner but at the same time drawn in. Both had slender figures, but Katherine seemed to be taller, it was probably in the way she carried herself, like there was an iron pole rammed down her spine. She seemed more powerful, more confident. She gave the impression that she was almost like royalty, untouchable. Melanie had been kind and caring and warm, Katherine was intimidating, bitter and cold.

Constance knew why that was.

It had been the last few words that Katherine had said that made Constance realise.

_You're not the only one covered in scars._

It had taken Constance a while to understand, the shock of finding out Katherine's identity had frozen her brain, but once the ice had thawed Constance made the connection. And it sickened her.

Broomhead.

Katherine was a Broomhead. She was a powerful witch. She was everything Hecketty had been desperate to find, desperate to control. She was everything Hecketty wanted.

Melanie had been right.

_My little girl, she wants to hurt her._

Constance understood now, she understood why Katherine stood straight like a pole. Because etiquette and posture was everything to Broomhead, it kept up standards, the appearance of power. She understood now, why Katherine gave the impression of power, intimidation and that no one could touch her.

Because if no one can touch you. No one can hurt you.

Constance rested her head on her fingertips, closing her eyes.

She didn't know what had happened in Katherine's past to make her more like her aunt than her mother. But Constance knew what was responsible. _Who_ was responsible. The person who had tormented her for years, the person who had destroyed her best friend.

Hecketty Broomhead.

* * *

><p>Katherine was awake. She stared out into the night sky, at the great silver shinning orb. The moon had always been soothing to Katherine, she didn't know why. It had always brought her peace, it gave her a sense of freedom, and you couldn't trap the moon. Couldn't hurt it, Katherine envied the moon.<p>

She was unsure of what Constance would do now. Would she try to forget their conversation, ignore it and pretend it never happened? Would she hate Katherine? Not that Katherine cared. She was just curious. Would she run to Miss Cackle to tell her what was going on? No, Katherine decided that she wouldn't, Constance was proud and believed she could handle a teenager on her own. Would she try to apologize? Would she try to explain? Katherine didn't know. Katherine didn't care.

Because Katherine knew that whatever she did now, she thought as the moonlight softly caressed her face, her image alone would haunt Constance. Just like the memory of her mother did.

* * *

><p>Constance would now know what it felt like to be truly trapped.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally back!**

**so sorry for not updating in forever! Exams and general life got in the way :-/**

**Thanks so much for the response to this story, really motivates me to continue writing! :-)**

**I know this is only a short update but I needed to put something up and this shows us a bit more of what Katherine's life has been like and why she is how she is.**

**Hope its okay and you're still enjoying the story.**

**I WILL update soon, probably the next couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch, only Katherine and Melanie.**

* * *

><p>Katherine felt her heart beat grow slower, fainter. She was dying. <em>Finally<em>. She heard the whispers around her, they were hushed and quiet to her, all she could hear was the slowing of the drum. It was almost soothing, she felt as though the world was slipping away from her, whispering soft words of comfort perhaps all her suffering had ensured her a painless death, a peaceful one. Perhaps now she could be at peace, be free.

Katherine felt her eyes close as she prepared to leave, to die. She didn't have much time. She wouldn't have long to wait. Death was an old friend to her, someone who she had near gone too so many times, she was not afraid. She was ready.

But death never came.

Katherine felt surprised, disappointed even. What was going on? Her head ached as she tried to think, but she couldn't. She had rejected thought when she believed she was going to a place where it would not be necessary, to a place of freedom and peace. Of hope.

Katherine heard a scream, bloodcurdling she felt her body shudder. Her throat burned as she heard it again. Katherine felt blood pour from her mouth as her screams filled the hallowed halls of the prestigious academy. As they filled her hell.

Katherine screamed as she felt her heart beat furiously in her chest. She was dying no more, at least not peacefully. She screamed as the blood burned through her veins, as the pounding in her chest fuelled the fire that tortured her body. She cried out as tears poured down her face mixing with blood and sweat. She cried to a building filled with people, people who looked away.

Katherine felt her body rise, yanked by her hair. A cold breath, harsh on her ear, harsh on her soul. The voice that tortured her days and haunted her nights.

"You will never escape me."

* * *

><p>Katherine screamed as she woke. Her breath ragged, she scanned the room eyes wide and wild. Cackles…. She was at Cackles, she wasn't there anymore. She remembered the look on her teachers face, she was in control now. She couldn't be found here.<p>

Katherine sighed and slumped back onto the pillows, shaking she wiped the tears from her eyes. She remembered that night. That was the night she had tried to escape. Tried to run from the pain, the never ending agony. She remembered the look on her aunt's face when she had found her, she wasn't angry, she had no look of fury in her eyes, and no. she was smiling, twisted and cold, a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eye. It still made Katherine shudder, back then it had made her sick.

She covered her head with her hands. Trying to block the memories of that night out, wiping them away, hiding from them. Like a coward. Katherine should have died that night, she was so sure. She had hopped so much for the warmth of death in comparison to the cold world she lived in, but no. the hushed whispers were not those of comfort or kindness, were not soft promises of peace and tranquillity. The thought was laughable to her now, how naïve she had been to believe in freedom. No, the whispers had merely been the incantations of her aunt, the spell that had caused her heart to slow then explode in her chest. The one that had truly hurt her. They were only whispers to the ears of the dying, and that's what she had been, or so she thought.

Katherine shuddered as she turned to face the moon, the thing that had always soothed her when a mother could not. As she tried to forget that night, the night she repelled from the touch of others.

* * *

><p>The night her last shred of innocence was taken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I say I will update soon :-)<strong>

**Review to let me know what you think**

**Rach**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry its been forever!**

**Thanks for all the support :)**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch only Katherine and Melanie **

* * *

><p>Constance closed her eyes, she couldn't watch anymore. She turned her head to face the open window, opening her eyes she was faced with the moon. Constance loved the moon. She heard a gasp as she turned back to the bed where the owner, who had been previously fitting and screaming, was awake, and in pain. Her breath came in ragged gasps as tears and sweat mixed on her pale face.<p>

Constance knew Katherine couldn't see her; she had appeared in her room mere minutes before sensing something was unwell in the academy. She had decided against making her presence known to her pupil, she knew Katherine would not appreciate it. Instead she had stood and watched to ensure that no real harm came to the girl and in the hope that the pupil would sense she was here to help, perhaps calming her. She was wrong and Constance had never felt so helpless.

She watched as Katherine wiped her tears away, like a Broomhead, emotions were wrong and showing them made you weak. However, Constance noticed something in the action, it was done wearily making Katherine appear less like Hecketty and more like Melanie. This made Constance smile slightly as she remembered her friend and also as realization dawned on her. 

She wasn't evil. 

Katherine turned on her side to face the moon, her face bathing in its light as she closed her eyes. Constance turned away and, sensing she would no longer be needed that calm had been restored to the ancient walls of the academy, vanished silently leaving her pupil alone in the moonlight.

Constance didn't know what to do. For the first time in thirteen years she felt helpless, lost, confused. Guilty. All at the hands of a child. The child of her best friend. The niece of her tormenter. Although she had seen the girl's likeliness to her mother, Constance was concerned; she had also seen parts of Hecketty in her. How dominant was the influence of her mother? What damage had been done to the child to make her scream and fit so violently? Constance didn't want to know. She knew that the vulnerability of Katherine's character would not be shown willingly to someone who she viewed as her enemy, as someone who killed her mother. Who put her in the hands of the devil.

What would Katherine do now? Constance knew she was powerful and had a feeling she had not even scratched the surface on the depth and knowledge of the girls magic. That made Constance feel sick, uneasy… almost scared.

* * *

><p>Constance sighed and looked across at the staffroom clock; punctuality was a trait that she had picked up from her tutor, something she couldn't shake off, a reminder. Katherine was always punctual. Broomhead hadn't changed much.<p>

Constance closed her eyes and appeared in the dining hall, she was on duty for supper that evening. She hoped it would be uneventful, her thoughts were elsewhere, and her eyes scanned the room looking for the pupil with whom she had so much in common with.

"LET ME GO!"

* * *

><p>Katherine walked into the dining hall. She was on time as usual. She was always punctual. Walking from the door to the food table Katherine noted knives being thrown at her as she felt the glares of Ethel Hallow. Was that girl stupid? Katherine presumed so.<p>

Easily ignoring the girl, Katherine picked up her plate of food. It may have lacked the luxury of home cooked food but it was full of all the nutrients her body needed, Katherine was grateful for that and didn't understand why the other girls moaned so much. But then again she was used to worse.

Katherine carried her tray calmly across the room, heading to an empty table, she preferred to be alone. She sensed Ethel stand near her, inwardly she sighed. The girl never knew when to stop.

Katherine turned to face her placing her food on the table as Ethel stood behind her.

"I want a word with you." Ethel glared at Katherine, her arrogance evident.

"Just the one?" Katherine raised her eyebrows back at the girl, whose eyes narrowed. Ethel blocked Katherine's path.

"Oh very clever." Ethel emphasised the word, inwardly Katherine flinched, she had always loathed that word. "Yes, that's what you are, isn't it? Clever, brilliant, wonderful Katherine. Top of the class, always finishing first." Ethel hissed at the other witch her fury becoming evident. Katherine laughed loudly, the hall became quiet.

"You really think your something special don't you Ethel, you think what because your dad's one of the governors with all the money that makes you the best? Are you really that clueless? Money doesn't mean anything, not to me, you don't scare me, you think you're such an amazing which, but you're no threat to me. I think you're pathetic, now if you wouldn't mind I would quiet like to have my dinner in peace." Katherine walked around Ethel, who had turned pale with fury and embarrassment.

"Oh no you don't." Ethel reached out and grabbed Katherine's arm. Katherine stiffened, she felt her body tense as her head swam, panic filled her body. Her heart stopped as she felt her vision cloud.

Katherine felt her head swim, her breath escaping as shallow gasps. Control slipping, mask fading. Just like it had before. She couldn't do this, she couldn't cope; she was going to remember. Katherine tried to pull her arm free, but the grasp was like iron and her body felt weak. Looking up Katherine tried to reason with the girl, but all she could see were dark shadows, silhouettes, any individual features gone. The person who held her now could be her tormentor.

"N…n….no…p…p…lease…" Katherine could barely speak, she felt paralyzed as her head the black shapes twisted in front of her eyes, she felt her stomach turn and sickness threatened to claim her.

She heard noises, loud protests and was that laughter? Cold and uncaring the sound rang through her mind as she felt it leave the present and disappear along the route that she had long tried to forget. As she remembered….

* * *

><p>"<em>Useless!" <em>

_The voice rang through Katherine's mind as hissing and roaring all at the same time. The voice cold and high, uncaring and cruel. The only one she had ever known._

_She felt pain shoot up her arm as her aunt seized it, dragging her down the long corridors. The grip firm and cold, like iron. No, this hurt more than iron. _

"_It was an accident." Katherine cried, desperately trying not to cry. She couldn't show emotion again. Her aunt laughed, cold and uncaring, her grip tightened. Katherine gasped as the sharp nails tore at her flesh._

"_You should know better than to make mistakes! Have I not taught you well enough? Are you so stupid that you cannot learn such simple things? Or are you just ignorant?" She squeezed harder, Katherine felt tears pour down her cheeks as her aunt increased her pace._

"_N….N…No." Katherine gasped, her words chocking her._

"_N…N…No" Her aunt mocked, "No, you are not ignorant, you're useless! Hopeless! Pathetic! Just like your mother." Her aunt snarled. Katherine flinched but remained silent._

_The corridor was long and cold, like everything else. Katherine closed her eyes for a second, trying to ignore the pain. Ignore the blood pouring from her wounds as she was dragged, each step, each movement burnt like fire. _

_Finally her aunt stopped; shoving the girl out of the way she took a key from her pocket. Katherine didn't recognise the old door, covered in cobwebs. She felt her heart stop. She hadn't been here before; surely it couldn't be worse than the other rooms?_

"_You can thank Constance Hardbroom for this."_

_Hecketty twisted the key, unlocking the door. She shoved the girl in the room and shut the door quickly, laughing as she locked it. Laughing as she walked away._

_Katherine felt her body slam onto the stone floor; she winced as she heard the door moan shut. Turning she saw it finally close as the light on her face vanished. She was left alone in the darkness._

_It was as her aunt shut the door to the corridor that it began._

_It was then Katherine started screaming._

"LET ME GO!"

* * *

><p>Ethel grabbed Katherine's arm. The brat wouldn't embarrass her this time, she wouldn't get away.<p>

Ethel felt her enemy stiffen and smiled, so she could be affected, she wasn't as unbreakable, as untouchable as she appeared.

"Let me get one thing straight here," Ethel hissed into her ear, "I'm the best witch at this school, I'm a Hallow and it's my right do you understand? I worked hard for years to be the best and I'm not having you, some jumped up cold little frogspawn ruining that."

Ethel saw Katherine lift her head to face her, her eyes wide, almost wild. They were scared, she was scared. Ethel frowned slightly.

"N…n….no…p…p…lease…" Katherine's voice came out as a whimper.

"What the…." Ethel didn't understand what was going on.

Mildred had been watching the events unfold; she had sensed something wasn't right. It was Ethel after all, she stood up and walked towards the pair, walking past the rows of girls obliviously eating and talking.

"Ethel what have you done!" Mildred cried eyes wide as she looked at the state Katherine was in, the brilliant witch who was always calm and collect, even under the scrutiny of HB. She looked at Ethel's grip on her arm.

"I haven't done anything! I was just explaining something to Little Miss Perfect here" Ethel retorted, angry that she was being blamed, but also slightly weary of the condition of the witch in question.

"Ethel I think you should let her go." Drusilla said form Ethel's left; she had been watching the conversation and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh be quiet Drusilla! She's just doing it for effect!"

"Ethel if you don't let go of her I'm going to get HB!" Mildred glared at Ethel, whose eyes widened as she looked at the girl she was holding.

This had not gone to plan.

"LET ME GO!"


	16. Chapter 16

Katherine wasn't aware of much, her vision was clouded and she felt her heat beating erratically, she felt sick and her limbs felt weak. But other than that she knew nothing. She couldn't make out the voice that was trying to reassure her, nor did she know where they were taking her. She shouldn't be going with them, she didn't feel safe. But there was nothing she could do about it, she had no control over her body and she hadn't felt safe in years.

The walls melted into the floor as she could no longer distinguish the difference, there was only stone, grey, cold, hard stone. Sometimes lighter, that confused Katherine, why was it changing colour? It seemed bizarre to her, but then again, everything seemed bizarre she had no concept of anything. She couldn't make out the sound of the door opening, nor could she feel herself being lowered down. All she became aware of was a changing in feeling, sudden and startling. Calm. That was enough to make her succumb to the darkness.

Ethel jumped away from the girl as she saw her teacher approach.

"Miss Hardbroom I…"

"Be quiet Ethel, do not treat me for a fool, come and see me later." Miss Hardbroom snapped, taking the shaking Katherine under the arm and leading her away.

She could feel her shaking as she half carried half dragged the girl away from the prying eyes of her classmates, all wondering what was wrong with the mysterious girl no one knew anything about. The girl who was always on her own.

If she could have, Constance would have used her magic to transport them both away, but she knew that it would be of no benefit to the girl; Ethel's touch had sent her back to times of darkness and pain all of which had been caused by a woman driven by greed and ambition. A woman who used magic to hurt.

Having reached the girls room, Constance opened and closed the door swiftly, she gently placed the girl on the bed, not surprised as she finally lost conscious as she hit the mattress. Constance sighed quietly, watching the girls face relaxes as the calming spell her teacher was muttering took effect.

When she was satisfied that the girl would suffer no more when she was at her weakest, Constance began to turn away, she needed to now think of a way to protect the girl, to help her, when she was awake. When her guard was up.

However, something shinning caught her eye, turning towards the bedside table Constance saw a locket, it was smooth and silver with an elegant crest on the front. A large B to the side with an eagle in a hunting position almost coiled around it, at the other. Constance smiled at it slightly. She hadn't seen this locket for thirteen years, since the last time she had seen its owner. Since she had seen Melanie.

It was then Constance noticed it was broken; the outside was cracked, whilst the chain was snapped and the clasp ripped apart. It made Constance mad, she knew how much this locket had meant to her friend, and she could guess how much it meant to her daughter. The locket had been a gift to Melanie from her father, he had died shortly after Melanie had received it, he had been the most important person in her life. Constance could soon remember attempting to console her distraught friend in their dorm at the college.

Quietly Constance picked up the locket and pocketed it; she had an idea on how to reach out to her goddaughter.

Ethel Hallow was not happy, how could things have gone so wrong in such a short space of time? A few months ago she was the smartest girl in the year, if not the school. She was the teacher's pet and her father's position meant she got away with murder. Oh yes, life had been sweet for Ethel Hallow. Now though, everything was different, she was no longer top dog, even Drusilla wouldn't speak to her and now she was in detention with the teacher that until recently could only sing her praises. Ethel scowled into the cauldron she was scrubbing. This was all her fault, the over dramatic, attention seeking supposed "genius". The new golden girl. Katherine.

Even the name made her feel angry.

"Ethel, scowling into the cauldron will not clean it, I believe, from watching Mildred, scrubbing it is actually much more effective in cleaning it." Miss Hardbroom remarked icily from her desk, barely glancing up from her mark book to acknowledge the girl who, at this moment, she thought so little of.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Ethel scowled further into the cauldron, scrubbing more ferociously. The reference to the worst witch in the school had not been missed, nor had Miss Hardbroom wanted it to be.

It was dark when Katherine awoke she could feel the moonlight on her face, she had no idea how she got here, she could only remember the dining hall. Ethel. The memory. It was then Katherine felt a presence. She pointed her finger slowly in the darkness, keeping perfectly still, her eyes closed.

"I can assure you Katherine; I have no intention of attacking you." A voice said dryly.

Katherine recognised the voice instantly and instead pointed her finger at the candle. Sitting up and opening her eyes as the light filled the room. She stared at her potion teacher coldly and with suspicion. Constance barley shifted under her gaze, but instead sighed slightly from her seat.

"What do you…?"

"I'm sorry." Katherine stared at the teacher, had she heard her correctly?

"What?"

"You mean pardon." The teacher scolded slightly, "But I said I'm sorry, for everything. For what happened to your mother…for what I did. For what happened to you afterwards. Everything, I'm sorry. Truly." Katherine nodded slowly. She could see the sincerity in her teacher's eyes. She didn't know what to say, she looked down.

"And I know how you feel." Katherine's head snapped up at her teachers words.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, in the dining hall, when Ethel grabbed you. Your reaction. I know what happened, I know what happened to you, I know what she did. I know how you feel."

"You can't. I'm alone, always so alone."

Katherine shook her head, curling her knees to her chest. Constance stood up slowly. Pulling up the long dark sleeve of her dress she approached her pupil, arm held out.

"Look."

Katherine lifted her eyes to meet her teachers gaze, she saw sadness and reassurance. Slowly her eyes moved to Constance's arm. Her arm was thin and bony, skin pale. But that wasn't what caught Katherine's attention. She gasped slightly as she saw the scars. Pale silver scars covered her teacher's arms, reminding Katherine of a spider's web. They were the scars she saw every day. The scars that covered her own skin.

Katherine looked up at her teacher again, the sadness replaced by understanding. Katherine nodded, she didn't need to say it, she knew Miss Hardbroom heard her, knew that she understood.

They were the same.

Constance pulled the material back over her arm, hiding the scars. Just like she had been hiding, she had tried for so long to forget what had happened, what she had done that she had been lying, lying and hiding. But that had to change; now there was someone else. She could help her. She could save Katherine from everything that she had been told, everything she had been forced to believe and accept. More importantly, she could save Katherine from herself.

Katherine turned her head to face the open window, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin. She sensed her teacher turn away from the bed and waited for the door to close. However, that did not happen, instead she heard something being placed gently and quietly on her bedside table. Despite her curiosity Katherine didn't turn.

"Almost everything can be fixed in one way or another; it's just letting someone in to help."

With that Katherine heard her teacher leave. She quickly turned to the bedside cabinet and could not contain her gasp. It was her mother's locket. Exactly as it had been when it had been given to her, fixed and complete. Katherine felt the tears fill her eyes as she glanced up to the closed door.

"Thank you."


End file.
